La ultima hija de Ditrolla (Sobrevivientes)
by Son Emma La Hija De Son Goku
Summary: Susan Mackleyn una chica con un extraordinario poder descubre que no sólo lleva sangre humana tras la muerte de quien mas ama, guiada por esto remonta una gran aventura en busca de las respuestas a sus preguntas como.¿Quienes fueron sus verdaderos padres?. Enterada de la existencia del dios dragón, va en busca de las *Dragón Ball* encontrándose con Bulma, Goku y los demás.


**La Última hija de Ditrolla**

**Se: Ditrolla_504**

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo existe un planeta cuya raza predominante es proclamado como "Planeta Ditrolla", el planeta de los ditrollanos. También conocido como el planeta madre.

No solo esa raza habitaba el planeta de la atmósfera púrpura, otra raza parecida a ellos con la diferencia de que tienen cola, estas dos razas guerreras tras muchas diferencias y desacuerdos que ocurren una guerra que duró siglos, los ditrollanos al ser más fuertes e inteligentes que sus contrincantes terminaron exterminando gran parte de esa raza, pero tuvieron "piedad"; los ditrollanos mas fieras felinas que hombres, les permitieron vivir con la condición de que se largaran del planeta, que se convirtieron en una galaxia lejana y nunca volvieron sino eliminados y esta vez para siempre, los ditrollanos les brindarán una nave a los sobrevivientes que eran pocos, estos toman la nave y algunos víveres y elementos básicos para subsistir en el frío y oscuro espacio, huyeron exiliados lejos del planeta ancestral donde nacieron,

Tras millones de años los ditrollanos innovaron el planeta al ser seres dotados de inteligencia superior, es decir, más desarrollado que las otras razas. Grabaron hasta los rincones mas incógnitos del universo impartiendo conocimiento y sabiduría, mas nunca se cruza con sus enemigos naturales, la raza que aun no olvidaba el exilio de su planeta y recordando con rencor a los ditrollanos, pero aun así ahora evolucionaban a su manera.

Los ditrollanos estaban avanzados a su tiempo, eran de aspecto estético sus mujeres eran de estatura media, de textura delgada y aspecto delicado, sus ojos solían ser de colores azules o fusiones en su mayoría "pero solo la realeza poseía ojos rojos o naranjas", de bocas pequeñas, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, eran específicos como ángeles galácticos "Anunakis", sus hombres no eran tan diferentes, solo con la diferencia de que eran más altos, de cabellera corta y aspecto muscular. Los ditrollanos eran expertos dioses por algunas razas primitivas que los veian bajar del cielo en sus grandes naves, al ser grandes tecnópatas, místicos, e inteligentes y de gran potencial para las batallas pero sobre todo por manejar la ciencia biológica. Su poder de pelea había llegado más allá de lo que después fue llamado "ki" , descubriendo un nuevo nivel de energía una mezcla del poder del alma y el poder de los cuerpos, una energía controlada con el pensamiento que materializaba lo que imaginaba como una arma mortal de energía pura. Pero el tiempo paso y les esperaban más cosas y no de ser por las nuevas generaciones conformistas que sucumbieron a manos del tirano conquista planetas, "Freezer".

En la actualidad.

Meses después de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta los ditrollanos vivían en una constante inquietud. El rey Eivan de Ditrolla, meditaba en su trono de piedra pulida, su lado acompañaba como todas las mañanas su mascota un peculiar minino de color negro con manchas púrpuras, de repente entra al salón del trono su esposa y reina Todoroy una bella mujer de clase alta, de cabellos negros como la misma oscuridad del universo, iluminado por la lujosa corona de diamantes, sus ojos aceitunados, de labios pequeños y rojos sangre que hacían juego con sus pálidas mejillas. La reina siempre demuestra una tranquilidad temible.

_¡Mi rey! _ _

El rey Eivan levanta su mirada llena de seriedad.

_¿Ahora que desea mi reina? _ _

La reina como siempre le mira inexpresiva.

_Su hermana mi rey ... ya dio a luz_

Eivan solo se limita a cruzar sus brazos sin cambiar su semblante lleno de amargura tras aquella noticia.

_ ¿Acaso ya nació la deshonra de la familia? _ _

_ ¡SI !, Y es una niña ... pero lastimosamente ..._

El rey se inclino intrigado.

_¿Pero lastimosamente qué? _ _

Todoroy bajo su mirada con pena fingida.

_Lastimosamente su hermana no resistió el parto y murió desangrada_

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Valla, que lastima! _ _

La reina levanto su mirada viendo los inmensos pilares que conformaban la sala real.

_Y. ¿Qué piensa hacer? _ _

_¿Hacer qué ... de que hablas? _ _

_ Sobre la niña, ¿Qué piensa hacer con la niña? _ _

El rey rió con sorna.

_ ¿Qué probables que haga con esa pequeña bastarda híbrida? _ _

_I don't know_...

El rey después de un momento de silencio hablo.

_ Que la Manden al planeta de su padre. Un planeta azul que queda en el sector norte_

_¡Al planeta Tierra! _ _

La reina lo miro tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

_ Si ese planeta, se supone que nuestros antepasados lo que implica impartir su conocimiento, pero que tengan un problema con otra raza exterior que quería exclavisar el planeta. Bombardeandolo y eliminando la vida en la Tierra_

_¡Cierto pero a estas alturas el planeta se recupero e incluso evolucionó! _ _

El rey Eivan se relajo en su trono de detalles dorados y azules turquesa.

_Bueno. Como sea, programa su destino para ese planeta_.

La reina acentuó inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto marchándose del cubículo.

Mientras tanto una pequeña niña de ojos naranjas y cabellos cafés oscuros, piel blanca como la leche, de cabellera abundante, lloraba sin parar en las instalaciones de recién nacidos, * Cabe decir que los ditrollanos no grandes categorías de niveles de poder sobre los recién nacidos hasta que estos cumplieran la mayoría de edad *. La indefensa bebé lloraba por hambre y frío como en sus adentros sintéticos la ausencia de su progenitora, de repente una sierva del palacio logro colarse en ala médica hasta llegar donde la pequeña que aún no tenia nombre. Layana que así se llamaba la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color fuscia, cubierta con un peculiar vestido largo hasta los tobillos color blanco con placas plateadas, se acerco a la niña y el arrullo entre sus brazos con cierta ternura.

_¡Ho pequeña! Tu madre antes de morir me dejo a cargo de ti, pero al parecer alguien más tiene el poder de decidir tu destino_

La bebé dejo de llorar por un instante pero amenazaba con volver a romper un mameluco en lo que Layana tarareo una canción que marcaría la memoria de la niña.

_¡La ... la, laraila la la, es él no debes dudar, el héroe mítico, está por llegar la la ...! _.

El planeta Ditrolla junto con su raza estaban en graves problemas, fuera de este se la nave alfa de Freezer. El tirano observaba con mucho morbo el planeta púrpura.

_¡¿Saben Zarbon y Dodoria lo que es mas divertido?! _ _

Ambos soldados intercambiaron miradas.

_¡Diga usted señor congelador! _ _

Congelador no apartaba la mirada del gran monitor.

_ Esos orgullosos ditrollanos son igual de molestos que los sayayins_

Zarbon coincidió con lo que debería su emperador.

_¡ Desierto señor Freezer, solo que tienen más educación que los asquerosos sayans! _ _

Congelador rió con riza ahogada.

_¿Soldado Dodoria y tu que opinas? _ _

_Lo mismo señor Freezer, esa raza puede causar muchos problemas en el futuro. No he sido la primera vez que han asesinado a nuestros hombres, solo porque odian el hecho de trabajar en equipo con otras razas_

Congelador endureció su semblante.

_¡Y es por eso que deben morir! _.

El rey Eivan sabia lo que iba a suceder, su raza siempre estuvo lista para todo, incluso para enfrentar la dura realidad, pero eso no quiere decir qué se quedarían con los brazos cruzados. Su gente estaba reunida en la ciudadela desde los más fuertes a los debiles de todas las edades, era quizás la ciudadela más grande del planeta, millas de ditrollanos estaban reunidos rápidamente para atacar a un solo punto. El rey caminaba entre los pasillos se encuentran a salir de su palacio el cual estaba vacío, con el fin de encontrarse con los suyos. Su hija primogénita tendría en brazos al que sería el futuro heredero al trono que tan solo tuvo meses de nacido.

_Cariolu ... ya sabes que hacer_

_ Si padre, ya di la orden de que manden a todos los bebés a los diferentes planetas_

La joven de dieciséis años, igual de hermosa que su madre, caminaba al par del paso firme de su padre.

_Princesa dime, ¿en qué momento despegaran las naves del planeta? _ _

_Padre, después de que Ditrolla explote en millones de pedazos. De esta manera Freezer no los vera y no los matará, ni los localizará ya que la radiación estropeara los satélites de Freezer_.

Hubo un momento de silencio Cariolu juro por un ápice que su padre sonrió levemente con una mirada resignada.

_¡Entonces es un hecho que Ditrolla a partir del amanecer dejara de existir en el universo y nuestras memorias y hazañas se perderán en las leyendas! _ _

_Padre, eso sucederá según mis visiones ... pero quizás podamos cambiar algunos hechos_

El rey negó con la cabeza.

_El futuro es algo que no se puede cambiar, pero dime. ¿Nuestras muertes serán vengadas algún día? _ _

_Aunque no lo creas padre, así será_.

La gran puerta del palacio estaba cerca. Cada paso en el gran pasillo parecía eterno, el tiempo no existía.

_¡Enserio! ¿Por quién? _ _

_Por un sayayin de clase baja que lo amedrentará_

El rey sin ninguna pizca de sorpresa suspiró. Habían llegado a un paso de la salida frente a la dorada puerta cerrada.

_ Un sayayin. Nuestros enemigos naturales. Si eso sucede, el respeto de nuestra raza desde el más allá ... ¿No hay ningún ditrollano en esa hazaña? _.

La princesa miro al pequeño bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, para luego responderle a su padre.

_ Si, la hija de tu hermana fallecida dará con ese sayayin_

_ ¡La híbrida bastarda, valla que ironía !. Los dioses los crean y el destino los junta ... sera mejor que te vallas a supervisar las naves de los bebés a pesar de toda nuestra raza será destruida por completo_

_ ¡No mientras la sangre ditrollana corra por las venas de un ser vivo! _...

La princesa se retiró juntó con el príncipe que compartía el mismo destino que los otros infantes.

El rey por fin salio de palacio y observo con júbilo a toda su gente lista para el combate con sus esplendorosos trajes de batalla, el rey camino hasta el centro de la gran multitud, los ditrollanos inmediatamente formaron un gran círculo a su alrededor. Estaban por incluir en señal de respeto pero, el mismo rey no se los afectados.

_¡HERMANOS MIOS TODOS SOMOS HIJOS DE LA MISMA MADRE, YO SOLO SOY OTRO DE SUS HIJOS, EN ESTA BATALLA TODOS SOMOS IGUALES ANTE LOS OJOS DE DITROLLA. Y ASÍ COMO SOY SU REY MORIRÍA POR CADA UNO DE USTEDES. HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA DEFENDER A NUESTRA MADRE, NUESTRO HOGAR, NUESTRO PLANETA. POR DITROLLA! _.

Todos los ditrollanos gritaron con sorna mezclado con entusiasmo ... Y el momento paso; Freezer al fin dio la orden.

_¡Abran la compuerta de la nave! _ _

Miró el planeta por última vez en el monitor. Sentado en su estrafalario trono flotante, levito hasta exterior de la nave.

_¡¿Saben que es lo mas divertido ?! _ _

Extendía más su sonrisa maquiavélica con cada palabra que mencionó, levantado su mano.

_¡EL MARAVILLOSO EXPECTÁCULO DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! _ _

Sin mas apunto y disparo una enorme descarga de energía. El rey Eivan fue el primero en levantar sus manos abriendo sus palmas en dirección de la esfera de poder que solo podría ser igualada con el sol en tamaño y resplandor que se acercaba más y más.

La energía fuerte apenas rozó la atmósfera cuando fue interceptada por otro disparo de energía que resultó ser "ki" de la misma magnitud. El rey Eivan disparó con todo su poder, los otros ditrollanos dispararon segundos después de impulsar el ataque del rey haciendo una sola fuerza; como una especie de cañón láser. Ambas potencias chocaron impactando entre sí causando un gran destello segador. Freezer gritó con furia ante el ataque inesperado teniendo que contraatacar rápidamente la fuerte descarga de energía lanzando otra mas potente.

"Quien diría de Ditrolla"

La nave tuvo que retroceder un poco. Pero al final sucedió lo predicho; Freezer disparó con mas potencia, impactando el planeta de una sola vez, pero para su sorpresa la energía potente seguía como desde el principio sin ceder a pesar de que el planeta comenzaba a convulsionar. Sin importar nada, los ditrollanos siguieron luchando, muriendo de pie como los verdaderos guerreros que eran. No fue un espectáculo que Freezer aya disfrutado en cambio le dejo un mal sabor de boca. Los rostros pálidos de sus hombres estaban inmóviles intimidados por la furia de su emperador.

Ditrolla explotó en millones de pedazos esparciéndose en el universo como polvo cósmico. Freezer regreso a su nave con una expresión de ira contenida tras su faceta de disimuló. Después de un rato cuanto todo el período un soldado se le acerco con temor.

_Señor ... Freez_

No pudo terminar ni media palabra cuando salio volando contra la pared metálica explotando en pedazos de carne quemada, Freezer tan solo movió uno de sus dedos para tal acto despiadado.

_Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no me interrumpan cuando estoy meditando? ..._

El compañero del desafortunado soldado se inclino en señal de respeto mas aterrado que nunca.

_Se ... señor Freezer disculpe usted_

_¡Habla rápida! _ _

Ordeno Dodoria al soldado con aspecto reptiliano.

_¡Debo informarle al señor congelador que los satélites de comunicación están fallando! _ _

_ ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA HABÍA SUCEDIDO ANTES ?! _ _

Protesto Zarbon incrédulo.

_Bu ... bueno según las lecturas es por la radiación que el planeta expulso al explotar con el control así un efecto rebote en ondas magnéticas afectando nuestra tecnología, pero ... es algo temporal! _.

Todo había salido como lo planeado. Tras las fallas de los satélites decenas de naves con la descendencia ditrollana escaparon del planeta en distintas direcciones, confundidas con los meteoritos salvándose del final. Y una de ellas con destino a la Tierra.

La comunicación y los satélites volvieron a la normalidad y la nave despego, el congelador bebió vino de su copa dorada, trataron de quitar el sabor amargo que le dio la existencia de esa raza. Y sin mas se marcharon a quien sabe dónde, dejando un vacío tras ellos, quedando nada más que polvo cósmico y meteoritos dispersándose en el espacio infinito como una lluvia de estrellas en la vía láctea

"Por fin me libre de esa raza ignorante, después de todo. De tontos no tenían nada, solo de ingenuos" ...

Han pasado los meses, de aquella niña sin nombre, hija de una princesa ditrollana. Viajaba en su nave unipersonal a gran velocidad, lleva más de un año surcando el inmenso universo infinito, pero pronto su gran travesía culminaría a su destino. Quince días mas y por fin en la ventanilla ovalada se reflejo aquel planeta azul y su belleza incesante.

La pequeña niña abrió sus ojos naranja oscuro divisando a lo lejos el resplandor de la luna, de repente la voz monótona de la computadora se activa en un idioma extraño.

_ «Ha llegado a su destino, coordenadas: planeta 50_4 sector norte, galaxia 5643 ... aun no registrada. Raza predominante: humanidad, este planeta y su raza son catalogados por su ... »_

La voz incesante de la máquina llamo por completo la atención de la pequeña, por un momento la ignoro para observar el planeta azul levanto sus pequeñas manos posando en la ventanilla como queriéndolo tocar, sintiendo aquel profundo llamado en el fondo de su corazón, quedando anonadada mientras que la nave se dirige al lado oscuro de la Tierra. Había despertado de su profundo dueño invernal. La noche era estrellada en el viejo occidente desde el cosmos había llegado una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y con ella un presagio ...

* * *

Era un invierno crudo en aquel continente la nieve de manera copiosa para aquella región que una vez fue tropical pero por culpa del cambio climático que el planeta sufrió hace tres mil años todo cambio. Una niña de ojos color miel, piel pálida y cabello negro caminaba entre los bastos bosques, un país como otros que fue reforestado y proclamado patrimonio del planeta en un plan de restauración que los últimos años dio sus frutos, poco a poco el planeta volvió a ser agradable aunque con las consecuencias en algunos lugares las estaciones cambiaron alterando el tiempo de manera que la humanidad entro en una nueva época, decidiendo iniciar desde el año "0" después de la crisis mundial que dejo la tercera y última guerra.

_ Encontrándose en el año "879" en vísperas de navidad._

La chiquilla seguía caminando persiguiendo las estrellas tenia la esperanza de atrapar una, teniendo una hora siguiendo una estrella fugaz que parecía descender del cielo cosa que solo en sus sueños mas elocuentes podría pasar.

_"Su estrella aterrizó en el centro de un lago congelado mellando el hielo; "Era suya y de nadie más" la guardaría en una pequeña caja y como un secreto que nadie le mostraría. Se deslizo por la tierna y verde grama, suspiro soltando su aliento visible por el frío, vestía un gran abrigo y un gorro de lana verde, sus eran mejillas pálidas y sus labios rosas, se sacudió la nieve al bajar por la pendiente ..."_

La nave entro con violencia a la atmósfera azul, como una bola metálica de fuego en medio de la tormenta de nieve, la nave aterrizada con fuerza dejando surcos a su paso destruyendo el pico de una montaña y partiendo por la mitad de algunas carreteras, bajando colinas a gran velocidad patinando hasta llegar a un lago congelado vaporizando el hielo a su alrededor por el metal a alta temperatura. La nave abrió su pequeña compuerta dejando ver un gran resplandor. Esa era su pequeña estrella, la niña humana se acerco queriéndola tocar pero se quemo los dedos, soltó un chillido metiéndolos en la nieve aliviando el ardor.

Esa fría noche cambio la vida de la familia Mackleyn para siempre, Annie que así se llamaba la pequeña curiosa, fue en busca de sus padres que no creían lo que veían, la nave redonda después de una hora de al mirarla se hundió en las profundidades de aquel lago inmenso, tuvieron que correr hasta la orilla y el hielo se estaba partiendo en pedazos. Regresaron a casa pero no iban solos. Llegaron a su hogar, una casa modesta en las afueras de la ciudad con un pequeño granero y animales de granja en sus respectivos corrales; eran pequeños agricultores la señora Mery Mackleyn y el señor James Mackleyn tenia una hija Annie Mackleyn el vivo retrato de su madre y ahora la pequeña bebé de un año y meses que parecía una niña común y corriente como los otros niños de su edad,

Quizá fue un regalo del cosmos y su infinito misterio, más guardaba en la lejanía de sus estrellas.

Pasaron los meses y con ellos el invierno dando paso a la primavera, la madre cocinaba una sopa de un pez evolucionado que era de gran tamaño de color azul con ojos negros en su totalidad, el padre cuidaba la flora del huerto familiar y la hija jugaba con su pequeña estrella caída la cual nombraron como "Susan Mackleyn".

Como una lluvia de palomas en la vía láctea, se refleja en su ventana con la fuerte sensación de pertenecer y no pertenecer a ella, como una presagio del amanecer no había sido la única estrella fugaz en caer aquella noche estrellada. Dejara una marca en aquel universo paralelo.

Continuara ...

* * *

**Wow "La última hija de Ditrolla" una historia que e querido escribir desde hace mucho tiempo**

**\ (owo) / °°°**

**Perdón si encuentra un "horror" ortográfico, no es del todo culpa mía "problemas técnicos".**

**Congelador = Freezer(TT. TT)**


End file.
